Death of Olympus
by MichaelWiseOwlAthena'sHero
Summary: The Giant War is over and Percy and Annabeth have Settled down, will Percy have a happily ever after or will he be fighing again? not just for himself but for Olympus' future What starts out as a good day for a picnic turns into a war zone.
1. prolauge

**Prologue**

Welcome if you are reading this you are one of the few mortals that have survived the Demon War. If you knew great. If not ops. My time as king of Olympus was just beginning when the war with the Primordials began and soon after the Demon War was going on. Funny I remember Rick Riordan, the last son of Athena, writing in Percy's journey how history repeats itself. But this time certainly doesn't count. There wasn't a Demon War or a war with Primordials. I fear for our children because next time Cronus shows up; I know that another war will soon follow. Sometimes I wonder if becoming the king of the gods was worth it but then I think of my wife and 12 kids along with Night's 5 and Percy's 8 and know that I made the right choice.

I have asked Night to help me write our journey down to leave with you and your family. Keep it safe and guarded, even at the cost of your life. On day we will return and put what's left of this world back to its former glory.

I have also stated Rachel Elizabeth Dare's prophecy in here to let you have an idea what will happen in this book.

**The gods will present a gift**

** And the sea will make mist**

** A child of lighting that has become immortal shall challenge in rage**

** the demon child will make his cage **

**11 of the 14 will fall **

**And one shall lose a love to a fate worse than death"**

Sincerely,

Michael and Night


	2. Chapter 1 (3rd person POV)

**Chapter 1 (3****rd**** person POV)**

Percy and his closest friends sat on the pier when the Travis and Conner Stoll ran up. "Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Nico, Leo, Frank, Tyson, Ella. Chiron wants to see you all."

"Why?" asked Annabeth.

"Don't know..." said Travis.

"… But it sounded important." finished Conner.

"Come on guys." said Piper with a little charm-speak. They ran up to the Big House where Grover was talking to Chiron.

"Grover!" yelled Percy, "You're back"

"Children, let's go inside." said Chiron and motioned for Grover to continue once they had assembled in the rec room."Mister Underwood, if you please."

"I found sixteen."

"Sixteen demi-gods?" said Jason, "All in one area? That's … unusual."

"The thing is that they are more like Elementals them demigod but still demi-gods."

"Where are they?" asked Nico.

"Battling giants in St. Louis," said Grover.

"Not that big of a deal, right?" said Leo and Annabeth scowled.

"You just left sixteen untrained demigods to fight giants," said Annabeth glaring at Grover who ignored her.

"It is, they are **THE **Giants."

"Mr. Valdez all jobs rescuing demi-gods are important." said Chiron with a smile, "As the greatest heroes of the Age you are the most likely to be able to join Camp Olympus."

"Mrs. O'Leary, some other hellhounds, and I can shadow travel everyone there." said Nico.

"Good. Everyone suit up," yelled Percy, "Be ready in 10 minutes."

"Why yell?" asked Hazel. "We're all here."

As the greatest heroes of the age the gods had given each child a gift. It was a distinct set of armor that enhances the powers they already had and given them some they didn't have. Also once given the gods couldn't control the armor anymore.

**Percy**~ Percy, son of Poseidon, was given a set of armor that had waves woven into it and that could meld into his regular clothes. Also, as a gift, from his brother was a new wristwatch  
shield that Tyson had asked Hecate to weave magic into.

**Jason~ **Jason, son of Jupiter, and champion of Juno was given a set of golden armor that looked as if it had lighting was woven into it from his father. And from Juno he was given a gold ring that could morph into any weapon he desired  
and could not be broken.

**Piper**~ Piper, daughter or Aphrodite, had been given a set of red armor with pink swirls in it. It allows her to understand any language and enhanced her charm speak.

**Annabeth**~ Annabeth, daughter of Athena, was given a set of silver/gray armor that allows her to turn into a barn owl

**Tyson**~ Tyson, son of Poseidon and half-brother of Percy, wasn't given armor but a spear that was able to change forms and was unbreakable.

**Ella**~ Ella, a harpy sister of Iris was given the power to teleport and was able to turn her feathers into knives at will.

**Leo**~ Leo, son of Hephaestus, had been given a set of orange armor with flame patterns that allows his flame powers to make him fly.

**Hazel**~ Hazel, daughter of Pluto sister of Nico, was given a set of armor mixed between precious stones and sea blue. She had made the color of her armor change from ebony to sea blue after  
Percy and Frank had washed away her curse and made it a gift. Her armor gives her the power to earthbend.

**Nico**~ Nico De' Angelo, son was of Hades and half- brother of Hazel, was given a set of pure black armor that rendered himself invisible, even from his Father. Also he got three hell hounds  
(Abraxas , Moonlight Brack ,and Siouxsie Fang )

**Thalia**~ Thalia (the daughter of Zeus, sister of Jason, and the lieutenant of Artimas) was given a black set of armor that had gold and silver spirals around it. Also it allows her to summon  
moon lighting when the moon is shining.

**Frank**~ Frank's red and gold armor was given to him by his father, Mars, and gives him the wisdom of fallen warriors. Also it shifts to accommodate any form he might chose.

Annabeth was the first back. "Chiron," she accused, "You know something about the new Demi-Gods Grover found." "Not now child, but I think that we will need some new cabins built when you return."

"Everyone ready," asked Nico. Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson carrying Ella were on Mrs. O' Leary (read Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth). Leo, Piper and Jason were together on Moonlight Brack.

"Just like old times," said Leo.

"As I recall," said Piper, "The old times consisted of us fighting Cyclopes in abandoned warehouses, battling undead sorceresses, and earthborn trying to kill my dad."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" said Jason.

"Boys," she muttered. On Abraxas to their left was Hazel and Nico and to their right Thalia and Grover were on Siouxsie Fang, who was the smallest hound (about 1500 lbs.). Frank, in falcon form, cawed and circled to land on Hazel's shoulder.

"Ok," said Nico, "People in the front lean forward and whisper St. Louis in your hound's ear." Mrs. Leary was the first to bund forward, followed by Abraxas, then Siouxsie Fang, and finally Moonlight Brack. As they passed through the shadow of the Big  
House and out through the shadow of a tree by the Gateway Arch they saw the giants being fought by the demigods. "I'm good let's go," said Nico when he saw Percy looking at him, "Let's do thisssss. Snore." He fell passed out under the tree. Next to  
him Mrs. O' Leary and the other hell hounds curled up and went to sleep also.

"Come on guys," said Percy, "Here's the plan. Ella you stay here to guard Nico. Thalia, Jason, Annabeth, Frank and Leo will attack the face and chest. Hazel, Tyson, Piper, and, will attack calves and feet, and I have the river. Break." Annabeth turned  
in to a golden eagle owl and attacked one eye while Frank in his falcon form attacked the other. Thalia shot arrows at the giants' mouths while Jason electrocuted the arrow tips. Leo had turned into the human torch and threw tools that he had caught  
on fire along with fireballs. Hazel summoned a flood of cursed gems that tore up the soles of the giant's feet. Overhead five boys and three girls flew not counting our guys. One of the girls fired a lightning bolt, the second a fireball, and the  
third a dark energy beam.

At the river there were already two girls and a boy there when Percy arrived. "What are you three doing?," Percy asked. "Thinking of a way to destroy the giants; we decided to make a tidal wave that Elsa will freeze then our lightning elementals will  
blast the power of Zeus into," said the boy. "If you can help it would be appreciated."

"Ok. Jason! Thalia! Get ready to electrocute the ice. Everyone else get out of the way," said Percy through his earpiece that Leo had made.

"Ready," they both said. Percy then made a tidal wave 150 feet tall that was enhanced to 500 feet by one of the two girls and the boy.

"Jemstone, Carlos, Courtney now!," yelled the boy, who seemed to be their leader. The three people then made the earth swell around the giants and hold them in place. The final two of the sixteen jumped forward and hit the giants with their power. The  
first used sun rays to burn the giants so they had fifth degree burns while the second hit them, it seemed, with her mind. Two of their boys flew by and picked up the girls.

"Now!," the boy and I yelled at us at the same time. Thalia, Jason, a girl with blond-white hair, and the boy next to me summoned a storm that struck right after Elsa froze the water to ice killing the giants instantly. Guess they were a little  
then went, as all kids would, to McDonalds after Nico and the hellhounds woke up.


	3. Chapter 2 (Michael's POV)

**Chapter 2 (Michael's POV)**

As we sat of the green where we had just battled with giants, Storm asked, " So who are you all?"

The boy who fought next to us at the river swallowed a bite and said, "I'm Percy son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth daughter of Athena."

The girl with spikeyblackshoulder length hair said, "I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artimas, the moon goddess. This is my brother, Jason the son of Jupiter and hero of Juno, and his girlfriend, Piper daughter of Aphrodite."  
She motioned to a boy with blond hair and a girl with long brownish-red hair.

"I'm Leo," said the boy with orange eyes and red-gold hair.

"I'm Frank, son of Mars," said the buff dude, "This is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, and over there with the hellhounds are Tyson and Ella."

"That is my half-brother, Nico, over there under the arch. He is the only child of Hades left," said Hazel.

"What do you mean?," I asked.

"About three years ago he and his sister, Bianca, were at a boarding school up in Maine. Thalia, Annabeth, and I answered Grover's call for help," started Percy, "But the manticore of Westover Hall stopped us from removing them safely. He started to kidnap  
them and would have if I hadn't slowed him down. Anyway Annabeth sacrificed herself to save them. Soon after Bianca became a huntress of Artimas and followed with the other huntresses to camp half-blood. Zoey Nightshade, the lieutenant before Thalia,  
was given a prophecy to find Artimas who had been kidnapped by Atlas. On the way Bianca scarified herself to save me, Zoey, Grover, and Thalia. Nico has blamed me ever since for her death." (read Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse)

"Anyway," said Annabeth, "Who are you all."

"I'm Michael-Caleb Ryan ScottWiseowl, son of Athena. This is Storm aka Katie, daughter of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Apollo. I know her parentage is screwed to her is Jemstone aka Titania, daughter of Gaea."

"Gaea has a demigod well demi-primordial child?" asked Hazel in distaste. "I've never liked her since she killed me and my mother back in 1942."

"Don't worry," said Jemstone, "I've never liked mum either."

"Moving on," I said, "Next is Katara, mistress waterbender, then Comet Queen aka Vanessa daughter of Bellona. Over there are Sam, Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, and James Dimand. They are Apollo's kids. Over there, next to Tyson and Ella, are Mason (the  
son of Hyperion), Courtney (the daughter of Apollo and Hermes), Nether Queen aka Violet (Nemesis' granddaughter, the daughter of Raven), and Nemesis. Nemesis is named after the goddess of balance but is the daughter of Hecate. Elsa is the daughter  
of Khione but has turned to study the as a champion of Poseidon. Carlos Garcia is the child of Calypso and Hermes and Solstice/Equinox is the only known demigod child of Hebe."

"Michael, you know very well that I go by Solstice," the girl scolded.

"Pardon my asking," said Storm," But why are you all here."

"Don't be rude Storm," said Courtney walking up with Nico.

"As you know, Storm,I have been given a … request from my father on where we are to settle now that Guardian Manor is in ruins."

"Who is your father Michael?" asked Annabeth.

"What? Oh my father is Theseus, the son of Poseidon."

"That's impossible! Theseus died about 5,000 years ago."

"Did the Stories ever say that he died?" I shot back.

"They never did, Annabeth, besides remember Dedalus," said Piper.

"Nico, can you tell if Theseus' soul is in the underworld," said Annabeth.

"Oh he's there… he died in the Giant Battle against Encalcus. After he regenerated for the second time he killed dad only to have us kill him."

"So, Encalcus was killed three times," said Piper.

"What?!," said Katara shocked.

"We killed him the first time after he kidnapped Piper's dad," said Jason.

"Anyway," I interrupted, "After we killed him the second time, Lady Hestia appeared and told us that we were needed at the birthplace of the gods. Greece. When we got there Gaea had already risen with the giants at her side and the fighting had begun.  
One of our own, Daisy, fell in battle against Gaea. But the past is in the past."

"OMG I almost forgot, we are supposed to ask you all if you want to come to the new camp, Camp Olympus, only about twenty campers are there along with Chiron," said Percy.

"I will go," I said.

"So will I," said Courtney, "We all will. Nico can you shadow travel us all."

"I think so but the Hellhounds and I can't get everyone there alone, we'll need help."

"I'll help you," said Violet, "I can teleport large groups of people like my mother, Raven. If you connect your shadow traveling to my teleporting then we can get all twenty-seven of us plus the four hellhounds there faster."


	4. authors note

hey so I have finished the story but I haven't had time to upload because I haven't been around a computer

follow me on twitter MichaeWiseowl updates on my stories I will put a post out when I upload chapters


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Hermione POV)**

"Hey Rachel when did you get here," I asked the oracle.

"Just a few minutes ago," she said, "So how is camp treating you?"

"Good, I guess. I was recently promoted to Head counselor of the Hecate cabin."

"That's, good. I …" Suddenly she froze.

"Rachel?" I asked cautiously.

**The gods will present a gift And the sea will make mist A child of lighting that has become immortal shall challenge in rage the demon child will make his cage 11 of the 14 will fall And one shall lose a love to a fate worse than death**

"Chiron," I yelled as I dragged Rachel into the Big House.

"Take her to the infirmary Will," he said to the boy who walked out of the kitchen with him. "She only needs rest."

"She gave a prophecy," I said. "What was it?"

"The gods will present a gift And the sea will make mist A child of lighting that has become immortal shall challenge in rage the demon child will make his cage 11 of the 14 will fall And one shall lose a love to a fate worse than death.I think  
it is Percy to hear. Also I think I have figured it out. The gods will present a gift- Percy's gift of immortality. A child of lighting that has become immortal shall challenge in rage,Thalia is the only child of lighting that has become immortal  
recently. 11 of the 14 will fall- there are fourteen on the Olympian council now."

"Prophesies always have double meanings. You know that."

"I know, Trelawney, as stupid as was, was right … twice no three times actually. Once about Wormtail in the 3rd year and darkness falling over the castle in the 4th year. The son of Apollo shouldn't have died."

"Cedric's death wasn't your fault. Draco and Cedric know what could happen with helping Harry through the games. You did all you could for the 5th guardian." Suddenly the room filled with a lot of black smoke.

"We're back," said Leo.

"No, really you just used my back as a chair," I said.

"I'm going to the forges," said Leo. "Jake was in charge of excavating Bunker 9 while I was gone."

"Jason, didn't you say we were going to help the Hermes Cabin train today?" said Piper.

"Crap I forgot. We got to go," said Jason.

"I got to go also," said Percy. "But, I got some time now. Michael do you want a tour of the camp?"

"Sure. Can Mason, Sam, and Courtney come also?"

"Of course," said Percy. "Oh and at 8:30, Katara, Elsa, Michael, if you 3 would like to you could join me and Serene in Elemental water training."

"Hazel take Titania, NetherQueen, and Nemesis on a tour," said Percy. "Annabeth and Thalia will take Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. Tyson, Frank, Ella. Show Elsa and Storm around."

"It's been nice seeing you again Chiron and thanks for your advice," I said standing. "The rest of you I expect great things from and hope to see at Hogwarts in August." Then I disapperated.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Elsa's Pov**

"So we got new campers," said a buff girl in an army coat coming out of an ugly red cabin that looked as if it had been painted with fists and baseball bats.

"Shove off Clariese," said Frank.

"Make me Baby-face," said Clariese.

"I'll be fine Frank," I said. "Storm can you lift Tyson in the air; Frank you can help." Storm and Frank, now as a giant eagle, lifted Tyson into the air and Ella flew up also. "So you want a fight? Well you got it." Clariese spun her spear around and charged at me. When she was 10 feet away from me I misted away and changed the ground into ice and trapped Clariese from the waist down in a block of ice. Then I spun and ran off into the woods.

"Wait," yelled Storm from behind me. She dropped Tyson and took off after me as Tyson, Ella, and Frank were untangling themselves. She stopped though when I froze her arm in a block of ice. All while Clariese was yelling that she would get me.

**3****rd**** person POV**

That night everyone was told to be on the lookout for Elsa. Unseen to everyone but Annabeth stood a girl who hadn't had a family since Zeus had ordered her parents to be killed as a gift to her mother. Annabeth gave her a nod and the girl slipped away.

_**Be happy for the short ones now because they get longer later on.**_


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Michael POV)

Michael was having a bad day, even for a demi-god. First they had battled giants in Saint Louis, then had led his friends into a camp with others like them, Elsa had disappeared, and now Storm, Tyson, Ella, and Clariese were ice blocks. In the meantime  
he was chasing Katie Gardner and the Stolls.

"Fine," I yelled. "Let's play dirty. I churned the sea and together me and Percy threw the sea at them.

"Calm yourself my son," said a voice behind me. "Percy, go get Annabeth and bring her here."

"Lady Athena," he said and jogged off after she glared at him.

"Mom!"

"When are you going to tell them? You are more powerful than even Percy and Phoenix. Though they may be more powerful than Primordials. If you throw your support to him more will follow."

"I've got to go… mom," I said and walked away.


	8. author note 2

if you want to join my fanfiction class on quizlet go here

/join/QJzpRT5Uy

and don't forget to follow me on twitter

MichaeWiseowl


	9. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (3****rd**** person POV)**

After Annabeth nodded Michael, Mason, and Courtney started out following Elsa. She started up the mountain and it started to snow. "Courtney you and Mason go and gather the rest of the 14 and Percy and his crew and meet us in the Poseidon cabin." They started back down the mountain and Michael alone went up the mountain his silver cloak waving in the wind.

(Michael- **_M _**Elsa- **_E_** Both-******_B_**)

**_E_****_-_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,  
not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen.  
**_M_**-The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.  
**_E_**-Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried.  
**_M_**-Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
**_E_**-Be the good girl you always have to be.  
**_B_**-Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.  
Well, now they know!

**_M_**-Let it go, let it go!  
Can't hold it back any more.  
**_E_**-Let it go, let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door.  
**_B_**-I don't care what they're going to say.  
Let the storm rage on.  
The cold never bothered me anyway.

**_E_**-It's funny how some distance,  
makes everything seem small.  
And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all  
It's time to see what I can do,  
to test the limits and break through.  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me.  
I'm free!

**_M_**-Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky.  
**_E_**-Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry.  
Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay.  
**B**-Let the storm rage on.

**B**-My power flurries through the air into the ground.  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
**E**-And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back; the past is in the past!


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Annabeth Pov)**

"Hey Percy can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone." We walked out of the cabin and down by the lake. "Percy, there is no easy way to say this but I am leaving the 7. I got an offer to go to Greece and lecture on the gods but I can't stay in a relationship also it would only distract me from my job."

"No Annabeth you will always be remembered as one of the 7."

"Thanks Percy. I'll go now."

**Percy Pov**

As soon as Annabeth I unleashed the force of the ocean storms and it combined with Elsa's on the mountain. As our storms combined about half of Camp Olympus was destroyed and I was gone.

**Annabeth's Pov**

"Hey mom do you think you could get me to France? More specifically to Peter's house." As soon as I finished I was whisked away, and my life with Peter would soon begin, and the second of the 7 was gone.


	11. weird chat 1

**Weird chat 1**

Night: You are all bitches… I'm looking at you Michael.

Michael: Watch it Night. I will have you burn in Tartus.

Night: I ALREADY DID!

Michael: Fine go to hell and meet Nyx there too say high to Rube for me.

Night: I DID THAT TOO!

Michael: What have you not done?

Night: You… and kill Justin Bieber.

Michael: ~minor distraction from AP Euro class~

~talking about subway~

We can introduce him to Eros' arrow. *wink wink*

Night: I will slap you…

Michael: You know what Apollo's son wants.

Night: DIO WE ARE PLANING JUSTIN'S DEATH!

Michael: No… him getting raped by Eros.

Night: AND HIM GETTING RAPED! And I might kill the king if he winks at me again. *glares*

Michael: I'm immortal so ha.

Night: So was my father, but I killed him.

Michael: No you sent him to visit Gaea.

Night: Who is dead.

Michael: Ok, who as the knives?

Night: Me.

Michael: Did you hear about Luke's relationship with one of Percy's kids?

Night: No… when did you gossip?

Michael: Just now. Piper, get out of our heads.

Piper: *giggles*

Night: You know you should clean this blood off the desk.

Michael: No that's ketchup.

Night: I'm the goddess of violence, I know that's blood.

Michael: Vampire ketchup. Draco had it on his chicken sandwich.

Night: That's still blood. Didn't you know- are you writing this down?

Michael: Yes… and that's what vampire ketchup is, duh.

Night: I will slap you…

Michael: Draco and I each have a cup of blood in the dawn every day.

Night: That's all I CAN drink. That and wine.

Snake: Kill… blood… murder… kill…

Night: Harry get that thing out of here!

Michael: It's his pet basilisk from the chamber of secrets.

Night: I know what it is.

(Percy and Luke enter)

Michael: Guess who Luke is going out with?

Night: Your mom?

Michael: Which one, I have three.

Night: Nicely done. *claps*

Luke: *glares at them*

Percy: Wait… what?

Night: You two disappoint me.

Michael: Tell him Luke.

Luke: NO!

Night: *throws hands up and hits the desk with fist and breaks it* THIS IS BS!

Percy: So what?

Michael and Luke: NOTHING! Go make out with Artimas.

Percy: Okay…

Night: If you are still reading this… bless you.


	12. weird chat 2

**Weird chat 2**

Night: *writing*

Michael: What?

Night: What are you talking about?

Michael: Writing.

Night: Yes I am writing.

Michael: What?

Night: A… letter.

Michael: More like a *mutters*

Night: Pardon?

Michael: You can't pardon. That's Nike's job.

Night: Well the letter is for Dio. May I write in peace?

Michael: That's what Chronus said before Zeus cut him up.

Night: Finished!

Michael: Piper is she writing a love letter?

Piper: (walks in with Thalia)

Piper: Yes, to Dio. It's very… descriptive…

Night: GET OUT!

Thalia: That's not what you said to Dio last night.

Night: I think someone in this room is going to die tonight. And it's not descriptive. Not at all.

Michael: I vote Nyx.

Night: Thentwo people are going to.

Michael: Both Nyxes?

Night: Both?

Michael: Yeah, Nyx means night. That's your name.

Night: You have five seconds to-

(Draco walks in)

Draco: Tacos are here!

Night: I'm leaving. And taking my letter with me. (Leaves)

(Leo crashes into Night as she walks out)

Leo: FOOD FIGHT!

Night: I will kill you all!

Leo: Weirdo alert!

Night: I'm done with all of you. (leaves and goes home)


	13. weird chat 3

**Weird chat 3**

Dio: Oh Artimas (Art), I got you a gift.

Art: What is it?

Dio: Guess.

Art: A knife so I can cauterize you?

Dio: That is very mean my dear sister!

Art: (draws an arrow to the string) Where is Night?

Dio: Um… you don't want to know.

Art: Five… four… three…

Dio: She's… busy. I really can't say.

Art: Is she tied to your bed?

Dio: What? No! She's in- *tongue turns to lead*

Art: …

Dio: Night! *mumbled*

Art: I'm gone.

Dio: No, I need help!

Art: Okay. *turns him into a rat, than walks out*

Dio: ARTIMIS!

Night: *picks Dio up than walks up to Artimas* Artimas may I talk to you?

Art: Your rat is in there.

Night: I got him. *holds up the rat*

Art: Yes you do. Think I can kill him. *shoots arrow at the rats body*

Night: *catches the arrow* Not today. *puts the rat in pocket*

Art: *summons all wild animals* You were saying?

Night: *snaps fingers and they die*

Art: *makes octopus strangle Dio*

Night: *kills it too* Now turn him back. Last time he died he was forced to play Pacman.

Art: Okay, give him this. *grins wickedly, holding up a bottle*

Night: You know what, never mind. I'll ask Michael if he will turn him back.

Art: Good. *pushes Night out with a torrent of water*

Night: UGH!

Art: Bye Night.


	14. author note 3

ok so have you ever worked really hard on something and then have it complete thinking it was good then sent it in only for a grade only for a few months later have the editor of the school yearbook say it was crap and that u didn't even try on it and then delete all your work and start over

comment please if you have ever been in a situation like this and give me an idea of what to do


	15. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 (Katara Pov)**

"Elsa, this place… it's beautiful," I said. "And look at you. You're beautiful, not that you weren't before but you are even more now."

"Thank you. What are you doing here?"

"We came to ask you to come home," said Kendall.

"No I can't, I belong here; alone where I can be who I am without hurting anyone. Alone, with Michael as my only companion."

"If I only knew," said a girl walking in with red hair that had a lock of whitehair mixed in.

"No Anna. It's alright."

"This place, it's beautiful and you look different. A good different."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. You made me remember that."

"And you're alive?" Elsa asked.

"Um… I think so."

"We, were so close," said Anna. "We can be like that again."

Elsa stared at her for a second and then said, "No we can't." she turned and headed up the crystal like stairs.

[Anna:]

You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid

Please don't shut me out again,

Please don't slam the door

You don't have to keep your distance anymore

'Cause for the first time in forever (she started up the stairs after Elsa and we followed her)

I finally understand

For the first time in forever

We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together

You don't have to live in fear

'Cause for the first time in forever,

I will be right here

[Elsa:]

Anna,

Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates

[Anna:]

Yeah, but -

[Elsa:]

I know

You mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me

[Anna:]

Actually we're not

[Elsa:]

What do you mean you're not?

[Anna:]

I get the feeling you don't know

[Elsa:]

what do I not know?

[Anna:]

Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow

[Elsa:]

what?

[Anna:]

You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere

[Elsa:]

everywhere?

[Anna:]

Its okay, you can just unfreeze it

[Elsa:]

No, I can't, I - I don't know how!

[Anna:]

Sure you can! I know you can!

'Cause for the first time in forever,

[Elsa:]

oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!

[Anna:]

You don't have to be afraid

[Elsa:]

No escape from the storm inside of me!

[Anna:]

We can work this out together

[Elsa:]

I can't control the curse!

[Anna:]

We'll reverse the storm you've made

[Elsa:]

Ohhhh, Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!

[Anna:]

Don't panic

[Elsa:]

there's so much fear!

[Anna:]

We'll make the sun shine bright

[Elsa:]

you're not safe here!

[Anna:]

We can face this thing together

[Elsa:]

Oh!

[Anna:]

We can change this winter weather

[Elsa:]

AHHHHH...

[Anna:]

And everything will be alright...

[Elsa:]

I CAN'T!

As she finished said that she let out a force of ice magic that would have hit us had Michael and I had an ice shield ready to stop her spikes. "Oh look," said Olaf. "I've been impaled. Haha."

"Elsa, we are not leaving without you," said James.

"Yes you are," she countered and created 14 creatures out of ice, rock and snow. One for each of us and Michael. Then they grabbed us and threw us, Michael, and Anna off the mountain.


	16. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (on Olympus) (Zeus Pov)**

"You have tried me for the last time Night, daughter of Asteria (Titaness of necromancy, nocturnal oracles, and falling stars)," I thundered at the woman in the center of the throne room. "If you step one more toe out of line…"

She gave me the finger and shouted, "Πάει στα κοράκια." I flared my eyes and the others shifted nervously except for Hestia who was staring sadly at the girl.

"Father," said Artimas. "Spare the maiden."

"Dionysius, I don't give gifts lightly," I said and waved my hand causing both him and Night to vanish. "Aphrodite. You know what to do." She pursed her lips and glared at me. "Go!" She disappeared into a cloud of rose petals. Artimas stood up and swept  
out of the room followed by Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera. Poseidon turned into a cloud of sea salt and vanished, Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, and Hermes flashed out and Hades turned into shadows.

"Where do you think you are going," I roared. "We have one more item of business to discuss." I tapped the master bolt and they appeared back in their thrones. "Percy Jackson… he has the nerve to decline immorality and godhood not once but twice, as if  
being mortal was better than us. He will accept our gift even if he doesn't want to."

"Why do you want to go up against a hero that has not only went up against Chronos but also his mother, not only defeated them, but also saved us in the old country with the rest of the 7 to help him along with Artimas' hunters with the Amazons here on  
the home front," said Athena.

"I will take no part in this unjust violence against a "threat" that once unleashed will destroy us all," said Hestia.

"There has been a new prophecy," said Apollo.

**The gods will present a gift**

**And the sea will make mist**

**A child of lighting that has become immortal shall challenge in rage**

**the demon child will make his cage**

**11 of the 14 will fall **

**And one shall lose a love to a fate worse than death.**


	17. Chapter 10

**LCHAPTER 10 (Percy POV)**

I ran through the woods with Michael and Jason. Let me hold up for a second and tell you what has happened since Annabeth left Camp Olympus. The camp had fallen into disarray and became the grounds for a civil war. This time though it was the Apollo,  
Hermes, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hades cabins along with most of the minor gods cabins vs Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite cabins along with the majority of the minor gods cabins. Eventually it got so bad that the majority of the people fled the camp and  
our beloved mentor, Chiron, died. So here we are now (Jason, Michael, and myself) running from the gods themselves. Jason and Michael were among the last to flee after Poseidon and Apollo came to camp and took Elsa, Anna, Leo, and Hazel to Olympus  
as captives. Thalia had returned to the hunters to warn them. Piper, Nico, and Frank fled to Camp Jupiter while Grover, Tyson, and Ella went to Camp Half-Blood. Michael's group stayed at Camp Olympus to try and put down the rebellion, but they may  
have to one day have to leave the haven themselves.

'Hurry, they're gaining," yelled Jason.

"Go," said Michael. "I'll hold them off." He created a fortress of ice and earth that he electrocuted. Then he turned into a golden out and grabbed us.

"Hey…," I said.

"Sorry," he said in our minds.

"What did you do back there?" Jason asked.

"I built a fortress with shabti in it."

"What are those?" I asked.

"They are earth statues that resemble us perfectly." Suddenly a silver arrow hit Michael's wing and we began to fall. Mike shifted back and we dropped faster until Jason caught us with air. We landed and Jason and drew swords while Michael summoned water  
out of a ground making it into a whip. Then a silver arrow hit Jason in the forehead and Mike in the chest. I stood paralyzed watching them start to crack, turn into parts of pottery, and shatter until another arrow hit me in the chest.

In the bushes nearby Mike whispered, "Sorry guys" and we passed out.

**Percy's Dream (3****rd**** person POV) (a Flashback)**

"Take his offer son," Poseidon said.

"Why should I," said Percy. "No offence, but I had Lady Hestia's and Lord Hades' thrones restored to them and the camps be able to see each other so there is nothing else I want."

"To bad," hissed Athena. "You are becoming a god and liking it."

"Chain him," said Zeus.

"I will not stand for this," said Hestia standing, next to her stood Hera, Artimas, and Aphrodite. The rest of the gods either backed Zeus or remained sitting except Hades who was not on Olympus.

"Is this necessary Father?" asked Apollo.

"Son you need to stop defying Zeus' orders," said Poseidon with sadness and disappointment in his eyes.

"Of all the gods that would oppose me I would have never doubted that you would force me to do something against my will. Also I never have thought that I would be backed by Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hera. Do your worst."

"Enough quit being a shame to your family and do as you are told," said Zeus.

"A shame?" said Percy deathly quiet. "Have you freed Calypso yet? No! You are an oath breaker, Lord Zeus. You are a terrible leader but you can still make the right decision." With each word the room darkened until all of NYC was darkened and the throne  
room was dark except for Hestia's hearth and the glow of the thrones.

"Enough he has made his choice," roared Zeus and the remaining gods blasted him. Now Percy knew why Luke had decided to go against Olympus and wanted to put Zeus down.

"We're sorry," said George and Martha in his head. The gods kept torturing him until Poseidon foolishly blasted him with a steam of water allowing him to break the chains and make a run for it. He dogged Zeus' next blast which blew off the doors to the  
throne room and made a run jumping off of the cliff and disappearing through a portal to re-enter the mortal world.

**Percy's POV**

When we woke I sent Jason to camp Jupiter and Michael left to get allies. Soon after I met a daughter of Zeus, her name was Alia Moonlight, who like Thalia and, now, Jason hated her father. We were then chased by the hunters who were told that we were  
traitors against Olympus. Thalia then joined us running from the gods.

"You two go ahead and rest," I said. "I'll take first watch." I watched them as they slept. I vowed to protect them even if it cost me my life.

"That may not be a good idea," said a voice.

I spun to see Lady Hestia. "How do I know that you are really Hestia?"

"You gave me Pandora's pithos saying that hope was best at the hearth."

"Ok it is you, I just had to check."

"I understand and I'm here to help and to thank you."

"Why do you want to thank me?"

"You gave me back my thrown and made my brother smile again along with helping demigods everywhere. These supplies are for you; as long as you have hope then they will remain filled. Also give this to my daughter."

"Your daughter? Oh you mean Alia."

"Yes. Keep her safe." She started to walk away then stopped. "If you go against Olympus I will neither go against you nor join you."

"I understand and I would not expect you to. And thanks for the supplies."

"You're very welcome. Goodbye Perseus." I was still looking at where she disappeared when Thalia woke. I then told her about Hestia's visit.

**Thalia's POV**

"As much as I would love for Hestia to join us I can see why she wouldn't," I said.

"Me too," said Percy. "She is about the only Olympian I still trust." He walked off into the woods to use the bathroom when his scream rang out. I jumped up and raced toward him arriving as he and Artimas teleported away.

Just then Aly ran up. "What happened? Where is Percy?"

"Get your stuff, we are going to Olympus."

"Why?"

"Because that's where Percy is and we are going to bring him home."

"Is this yours?"

"What?" I turned to see she had picked up the bow.

"No that's yours, Hestia brought if for you. Now come on."


	18. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Leo's POV**

I woke to the sound of moans, doors slamming, and Percy screaming. Wait Percy screaming? I stood and looked around my cell. I was in a cell by myself, Anna and Hazel were in the cell next to mine, and Elsa was in the cell across from mine. Elsa was standing at the bars of her cell peering down the passage. Phobos and Deimos appeared dragging Percy. They threw him into my cell and left. Once they were gone Elsa, Anna, and Hazel reappeared.

"Does anyone have any water?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"You do Elsa. Your dress and cloak are made of snow," said Anna. Elsa slipped off her cloak and threw it at me. I caught it and put it on Percy. It shimmered and then disappeared healing him.

"Ow," said Percy sitting up. "Thanks Elsa."

"Someone's coming," said Hazel. A girl with black hair and stormy violet eyes appeared. "Who are?"

"I'm Night, daughter of Asteria."

"Who is Asteria?" asked Anna.

"Asteria is the Titaness of oracles and prophecies of night, falling stars, astrology, and necromancy. She is also the mother of the goddess Hecate," said Percy.

"Correct, I'm her only demi-titan child." She unlocked the doors to our cells and stepped back. "Once you start this war remember me."

"Why don't you come with us," asked Anna.

"I have been…. cursed to remain on Olympus. As long as Zeus is king of the gods I am unable to leave. Now come."


	19. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Alia's POV**

"You better give me the key card or I will sap your but to Tartarus, go there skin you alive, throw you in poison ivy, cacti, and set the Nemean Lioness on you." Needless to say hegave us the card.

"You sure have a way with people," I said as we started up the elevator. "How do you know he won't call dad?"

"We don't, but if he does then he will get a rather unpleasant zap," she said.

"Oh…" As we exited the elevator we saw 6 people running out of the throne room followed by 11 rather pissed off Olympians. "Do most days in the life of a demigod go like this?"

"Yep," she said sliding off her bow. "Ready your bow and shoot where I shoot."

"Ok." She aimed at a statue of Zeus above the arch leading to the lower courts.

"In 3. One, two, three. Now." We let our arrows fly and they made the statue and the arch fall on Hephaestus, Hermes, and Ares. Percy and a bunch of other people ran up.

"Elevator?" asked Thalia.

"Too slow," said Percy.

"I'm sorry about this," said a girl with purple eyes right before she pushed us off the side of Olympus. Screams penetrated the air as we fell.

"Let me go. NO! Percy!" screamed Thalia before she vanished.

**Thalia's POV**

"How could you? You saved me but let them die!" I screamed at Zeus once I saw I was in the throne room.

"They were traitors," he said with no expression. "We are better off without them." In the back I saw the girl that had helped us escaped chained to the wall.

"Sister," said Artimas.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SISTER! HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THIS TREATMEANT OF A MADIEN?" I yelled pointing at the girl. "AND YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! Not after what you did to my friends. I leveled my spear and fired a powerful bolt of lightning at Zeus. He countered  
with a blast of his own. His blast managed to hit me in the chest but I still managed to rise. Again he shot a bolt but this one was more powerful than before. I again managed to struggle to my feet.

"Stand down, daughter."

"I will never stop fighting. Not as long as Olympus is under yourpoison."

"Enough," he shouted and rose. He again fired a blast and this was more powerful than the 2 previous ones. I shuttered and knew no more.

**Percy's POV**

As we ran into the throne room we saw Thalia getting vaporized. Night was weeping in the corner, Artimas was in shock, Hestia had a pained look on her face, and Aphrodite had frozen hermouth open looking at the place where Thalia had been.

"No," screamed Alia before breaking down and sobbing.

"You will pay," I said my voice ice cold. "You could do what you want to me but the other demigods are off limits.

"Enough," said Poseidon as he appeared in front of me. "Her death was you fault."

"No it was Zeus' but I see you don't want me anyway so I'll give you all a gift," I said looking around the room. I plunged my hand into his chest and ripped out Poseidon's heart. I then stabbed him through the chest and threw his heart at his throne.  
"The first has been against me and I was fine with that but the next was against all demigods and that means war." I plunged my sword into the ground. "Come, we have work to do." I the swept out of the room followed by Elsa, Leo, Anna, Hazel, and  
Alia.

Levy, my Materia- he is a blue water dragon that can fly, deposited us near an abandoned factory. The three girls slid off and Alia and Hazel started crying. Leo was just starting off into the distance. Anna and Elsa were standing quietly off to a side.  
As for me I needed to stay strong for the others.

"How could a father do that to his children?" asked Leo turning. I noticed that his eyes had turned to red hot flames.

"Leo! Calm yourself," I said. "Also it must be easy giving up on family when you have done it before. Look at your father. Zeus threw him off Olympus just because he tried to mend the bond torn by pride. Also there have been others: Apollo, Hermes, Hera,  
Poseidon, me, Dionysius. Every one of us has been shunned by him at one point in time or another."

"Listen," said Elsa standing.

"I don't…," began Hazel. Then we heard it, a hunting horn.

"We need to move," said Anna.

"No," said Leo. "I'm done running. If they want a fight it's a fight they're going to get."

"No, Anna is right," I said. "We aren't prepared." We rushed around trying to get everything together but it was too late. Elsa shrieked and threw up an ice wall stopping the arrows about a foot away.

"Enough!" said Artimas appearing between us and the hunters. "Hold your fire. We will rest here for the night." I stalked out leaving the others in the ice covered warehouse into the woods.

"My Lady," said Phoebe. "Where is Thalia? We thought she would be with either you or them. "

"Come my hunters," said Artimas softly. They all gathered around her. "Sit and remember Thalia. Her soul rests in Elysium."

"No," whispered Morgana. The oldest of the hunters started to cry and the younger stared at each other in shock.

"How did it happen? We will avenge our sister," said Atlanta.

"It is my fault," I said walking up. The hunters notched arrows at once and aimed at me. "I was imprisoned on Olympus and she came to free me."

"No, Perseus, it was mine," said Artimas rising. "I was unable to keep her from going up against Zeus. I'm sorry for…."

"Save it," I said and turned away.

"She said I wasn't her sister." Artimas began to cry and Alia went over and hugged her. "All I want is my sister and hunter back."

"Don't talk to me, I can't bring her back."

"I know. There is one more thing." The hunters all went off in their own directions to morn leaving me alone with Artimas and Alia. "Zeus chose a new hero after you left. She vowed to lead the armies of Olympus and end the threat one way or another."

"She?" There is only one person that they would chose that they thought could defeat me. "It's Annabeth, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Percy, who is Annabeth?" asked Alia.

"I'm not ready to answer that now. All I'm going to say is that this war will end in either mine or her death." I started to head off then stopped. "Does she know about Thalia?"

"No, Athena is no fool."

"Figures," I said and continued on my way.

**Flashback of Artimas- third person POV**

The whole council was a wreck. Even Ares was scared, sorry nervous. "Well," said Zeus. "We need to fortify Olympus in case he carries his threat through. Athena and Hephaestus will oversee this. Athena. Athena. ATHENA!"

"What? Oh yes I'll help."

"Good we'll need a new hero. I'd offer my son but he isn't ready. Any ideas?" They all looked at where riptide had stuck in the marble after Percy had killed his father. Then Athena stood up.

"I offer my daughter. Nobody knows Percy better than her. She is a skilled fighter and one of the 7."

"Can she stand against Percy's powers?" asked Hermes.

"I will give her my blessing and I hope all of you will do the same."

"Why should I?" asked Apollo. "I mean Percy falls in my domain as a young male. Why should I turn my back on one of my own just to help you daughter?"

"You will do it or give up your place here," snarled Zeus.

"You will not raise a hand against Apollo. He has a right like me to remain neutral if he wishes," said Hestia in a low voice.

"Very well, if there are no other objections. Hermes." Hermes nodded and vanished.

"What? Where am I," said Annabeth. "Mother?"

"Welcome Daughter of Athena," said Zeus. "We need a hero to stand for us. Percy Jackson has waged war on Olympus. Will you be that hero?"

"He wouldn't do that. He's loyal."

"I'm sorry but it's true, there's his sword," said Athena.

"Very well. I Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, will lead the armies of Olympus against Percy Jackson."

**End flashback Alia's POV**

"You see now," Artimas said.

"I think so." She led me to her tent.

"Alia, how close were you to Thalia?"

"We met when she ran from the hunters to support Percy. We talked for a while and then she admitted that she was a daughter of Zeus. I then told her that I was also a daughter of Zeus."

"You're Zeus' daughter." My hands flew to my mouth. I had just blurted out my secret that the Olympians didn't need to know to one of the closest goddesses to the god we were about to wage war on.

"I should have seen it you have the same eyes and a similar aura to Thalia."

"After a few fights with monsters I felt as if I could trust her with my life."

"I know what you mean. You may sleep here for the night; I'm not going to hurt you. I swear it on the river Styx." The thunder rumbled.


	20. author note 4

Ok so some of you may be wondering if I'm ever going to do credits to all the characters that I have borrowed characters from. Just so you know that I'm not plagiarizing I'm going to say it now that I'm going to do credits at the end like in a play where the characters come out and bow and everything I'm planning on doing the same thing but I'm going to say who or where I took them from then give what they created or their ideas and so on but if you don't really understand I get it just hang around to find out what I mean. Also if you found any mistakes in the earlier chapters I'm sorry I went back and edited it some but it's too late to see those changes. Don't forget to hit that favorite story/author and the follow story/author peace out and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	21. author note 5

I'm going to say this now it is really hard to make this without any cuss words or anything too graphic but I'm just like I know what I want to go there but I cant because this is a story for my 8th grade English teacher. so just so you know I may or may not upload a graphic version after this one is all over


End file.
